


Coming home NCIS bigbang art

by marlislash



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion Art for the NCIS Bigbang 2010 for the fic "Coming Home" By Titti and Kirasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home NCIS bigbang art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1885) by By Titti and Kirasha. 



Covert Art

[   
](http://img220.imageshack.us/i/cominghomecovert.jpg/)


End file.
